


Sweet Treats & Naughty Daydreams

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Multi, Patented Daydream Charms (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Sometimes the sweetest treats come in the most unexpected packages.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, My Sweet Valentine, RAREHPBINGO





	Sweet Treats & Naughty Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imtrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den My Sweet Valentine 2021, Draco's Den Scattergories Round 1, Rare HP Bingo, and Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021.
> 
> My Sweet Valentine prompt and pairing: Candy Floss and Adrian Pucey/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott from one of my favorite fandom people, Imtrouble.  
> Scattergories Round 1 prompts: Adrian Pucey, Patented Daydream Charm, Portkey, PWP, Platinum, Practice, and Porto, Portugal  
> HP Rare Bingo square N5: Adrian Pucey  
> Hermione's Haven Bingo square N4: Wall Sex
> 
> Once again, thescarletphoenixx to the rescue for beta reading. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. The HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Lou, my dear, I hope you enjoy!

Hermione stared at the image reflected back at her in the mirror in horror. She felt like she had been encased in silver candy floss. “It’s platinum, Granger. Not silver,” Hermione reminded herself with a roll of her eyes.

At least it wasn’t candy floss pink.

Shifting, Hermione hissed as the rough tulle scratched her arms. If she didn’t love her best friend and her lovers as much as she did, she would have told Pansy where to shove the monstrosity. Although, she was sorely tempted to throttle said best friend for introducing his girlfriend at the time to the wonders of Muggle telly.

One half-hour program was all it took to suck Pansy in, and then she found the world of Muggle fashion. Poor Hermione never stood a chance against a whirlwind force like Pansy Parkinson.

Harry Potter couldn’t either apparently.

“Ladies, it’s time,” Susan Boot née Bones, the coordinator said as she poked her head around the door.

Turning around, Hermione picked up her small bouquet of flowers and made her way toward the door. As she glanced at the other women, she grinned internally. The only joy she could take from her current situation was that she wasn’t the only witch in the same frilly confection Pansy called a dress.

They filed out of the room and down the hall. As they were walking, a voice whispered in her ear, “Shall we kill her together?”

Hermione snorted as she glanced at the witch standing next to her. It was Daphne Greengrass; Pansy’s best friend and maid of honor.

“I know she’s my best friend, but these are a bit much?” The other which added after a moment.

“A bit?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Daphne grinned. “Okay, a lot.”

“That’s more like it.”

The two women fell silent as they neared the garden entrance of the Parkinson Estate and the men.

Before the ceremony started, Hermione moved to switch with Adrian Pucey and Theo Nott, and as she passed them, she heard Adrian whisper, “You look so sexy in that, Granger.”

Hermione really wanted to flip him off, but she settled for elbowing him in the ribs and a quiet, “Fuck you, Pucey.”

Theo just chuckled.

She would get them back later. For now, she had a best friend to marry.

_“Fuck, love, you feel so good,” Theo groaned as he thrust into her._

_Hermione tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulder, keeping him close so she wouldn’t slip down the wall._

_He pushed in and held still as he bottomed out._

_She whined._

_“Hold on, love,” Adrian said from behind Theo. “Hermione, love, I need you to unwrap your legs. Theo will keep you from falling.”_

_Doing as he asked, Hermione loosened her legs, and before they could fall to the ground and Theo’s cock could slip from inside her, he wrapped his hands around her thighs._

_Hermione reached forward and brushed her hand along his jaw. “Come on, Ades.”_

_He kissed the palm of her hand and stepped forward. “Ready, Theo?”_

_“I’m always ready for you,” Theo replied. He started to say more, but his words were cut off with a groan as the head of Adrian’s cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle._

_Theo’s hips bucked forward._

_Hermione’s head fell back with a thunk as the weight of both men pressed her into the wall. She tightened her inner walls around him._

_“Fuck, that feels good,” Theo groaned into Hermione’s neck._

_Adrian placed her hand behind his neck as he reached for her legs to help keep her steady even though Theo hadn’t released his grip on them. “Can I please move yet?”_

_Theo nodded._

_Hermione could feel Adrian pull back before he thrust forward, his movements shifting Theo’s cock inside her. She knew it wasn’t enough to get her off at the moment, but tonight was for Theo after all._

_Adrian’s thrusts slowly became faster and deeper, and Hermione started squeezing around Theo’s cock in time with Adrian’s thrusts._

_“Oh, gods.” Theo’s body was visibly shaking between the two of them._

_Hermione knew he wasn’t going to last long, he never did when he was between the two of them like this._

_Theo whispered a litany of curse words into the skin of Hermione’s neck as Adrian continued to thrust into him._

_“That’s it, Theo,” Adrian growled. He reached up and tugged on the back of Theo’s hair, turning Theo’s head towards him._

_Hermione’s nails dug into the skin of both men’s shoulders as she watched them kiss. She loved watching the intensity that flared between them as it always set the blood in her veins on fire._

_They were always so beautiful together, and Hermione was thankful that they were both hers._

_Theo tore his lips from Adrian’s and cried out, “Fuck! Adrian… Hermione…”_

_Hermione could feel Theo’s cock pulse inside her as he filled her._

_He stilled for a few moments before his softening cock slipped from inside her. Both men released her right leg, allowing Theo to slip from between them. Theo’s cum slid down the inside of her right thigh before Adrian picked it back up and wrapped both her legs around his waist._

_“Ready, love?”_

_Hermione looked up at him and grinned. She reached between them and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. Hermione could tell that he had cleaned his cock as there was none of the lube they normally used for anal._

_“I’m always ready for you.” She winked at Theo as she slid the head of his cock inside of her. “Both of you.”_

_“Good,” Adrian replied as he thrust forward._

“May I have the rings, please?”

The magistrate’s voice pulled Hermione from her daydream. Slipping Harry’s ring off her thumb, she passed it to Ron who passed both rings to the man marrying her best friend. Tuning back into the rest of the ceremony, Hermione internally berated herself. How could she allow herself to slip away so easily mentally? It was like she had taken a trip into one of George’s daydream charms, but that wasn’t possible without the box, was it?

Looking across the aisle, she made eye contact with Theo, who grinned cheekily at her and then Adrian, who sent her a wink.

It was the words he mouthed to her, ‘You’re such a good girl,’ that had her wondering if he had somehow gotten his hands on his own version of the daydream charm and sent it her way.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before she shifted her gaze back to Harry and Pansy.

* * *

Giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, Hermione turned to Pansy. “We may have had our issues in the beginning,” she grinned at Pansy’s snort and roll of her eyes, “but I’m very happy for both of you. Thank you for being the witch to bring joy into my best friend’s life.”

“Harry, Hermione Granger is getting all mushy on me,” Pansy teased.

“It’s your fault,” Hermione replied. “You know I don’t eat many sweets, but you had my one weakness here for your carnival of a reception.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione watched as someone leaned between the newlyweds and whispered in Harry’s ear from behind him, “Candy floss.”

Pansy laughed as Harry jumped. “That’s why we’re friends. Our love for that delightful spun sugar.”

“I thought you were friends because of me?” Harry pouted.

“That’s what we let you think,” Pansy replied as she patted Harry’s cheek.

“Daphne and Weasley have agreed to see everyone else out of your parents’ house, Pansy,” Theo said as he joined the small group. “So we’re all good to get out of here. The two of you on your honeymoon, and the three of us on our own little holiday.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Adrian replied, “but you’ll have to wait. Let’s send these two lovebirds on their way.”

She looked at Pansy and rolled her eyes.

Pansy laughed. “Hey, don’t look at me. You’re the one engaged to both of them.”

“I know, but that’s my burden to bear,” Hermione lamented.

“Hey!” Both Adrian and Theo exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled. “Just kidding.” She glanced at Harry and Pansy. “Do you have your bags?”

Pansy held up the bag that had been wrapped around her wrist all day. “Right here.”

“Good. I put your portkey in there earlier, so just pull out the miniature paper cone, enlarge it, and once you’re ready to leave, tap it with your wand and say ‘Portus’.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Pansy said as she hugged the other witch.

Hermione returned her hug. “My pleasure. I hope you both enjoy your time in Panama.”

“Love you,” Harry said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Harry,” she whispered into his shoulder. “You know that.”

“And I would for you. That care of yourself.” He pulled back and looked at Adrian and Theo. “All three of you.”

“We will,” Theo said as Hermione stepped back to stand between him and Adrian.

Pansy stepped forward and kissed both Adrian and Theo’s cheeks before the newlyweds continued on their way through the room to say goodbye to their guests.

“Shall we head out?” Theo asked as he turned to face Hermione.

“So what is this little holiday you were talking about?”

“You’ll see,” Theo replied evasively.

Hermione huffed. “You know I hate surprises.”

“Yes, but you’ll like this one,” Adrian told her as he led the way out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

“How do you know that?”

“Because we know you,” Theo said.

“Before we leave, I want to say that you were such a good girl during the ceremony,” Adrian whispered into her ear.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at Adrian with wide eyes before she moved her glance over to Theo. After a few seconds, she returned her focus to Adrian. Setting her hands on her hips, she asked, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adrian said innocently. His words and tone were ruined by the smirk twisting his lips. “I didn’t do anything to you during the ceremony.”

She smacked him in the chest. “Yes, you did. How could you do that to me! I’ve been on edge the whole time. And could you imagine what would’ve happened if I had come?”

“There would’ve been no doubt as to what you were doing if you had,” Theo teased.

“You knew what he was up to?”

“Of course,” Theo replied. “Who do you think came up with the spell?”

Shaking her head, she muttered, “The two of you are horrible. Absolutely horrible. You better make it up to me somehow.”

“Take hold of this,” Theo said as he held out an empty candy floss cone. “We have a portkey to make in a few minutes.”

“Where are we going?”

“Porto,” was all Theo said.

Hermione’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Theo nodded his head. “Yes, really. Adrian and I figured you deserved some time to relax as we know how stressful things have been at work recently on top of helping Pansy with the wedding,” Theo explained. “Our bags are already packed and in my pocket.”

“Plus, we figured we would get a head start on our own honeymoon,” Adrian added with a wink. “As they say, practice makes perfect, right?”

Hermione laughed. “You don’t need any reason to practice, either of you. We practice all the time.” She paused for a moment before smirking and adding, “Not that I’m complaining at all.”

“Of course not.”

Hermione looked from one to the other, Adrian and Theo could see the hope etched all over her face. “Please tell me we’re going to the Essência do Vinho?”

“Would you really think that we would take you to Portugal and not go to the local wine festival? It’s not like it’s our real honeymoon, where we wouldn’t leave our hotel room the whole time.”

“I thought you said you wanted to practice while we were there?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t worry, love. We’ll get lots of practice in, starting as soon as we get into our room.”

“Practice and wine sounds perfect to me.” Theo grinned.

“That sounds rather perfect, doesn’t it? And as long as you get me out of this thing, I’m up for whatever,” Hermione told them.

“I can’t wait to take that off you either.” Adrian leered at her.

“We’ll be able to do that soon enough. Adrian, grab on, we’re leaving in ten seconds.”

Adrian reached for an empty piece of the cone, and within seconds, the trio had disappeared from the quiet hallway.


End file.
